Father and Daughter
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: She choose him over her blood, sweat and tears. One-Shot


Disclaimer; I dont own Naruto

If I did Hinata would be SUPER!

* * *

**Daughter and Father**

**Asuma x Hinata**

**She was accepted by this man even if she was weak**

He found a small sickly bruised three years old in the gutter in front of his apartment; he frowned when he found himself reluctant to help the child. He picked up the child to find it bleeding heavily on its stomach; he picked the child up and carried it to his spare room.

He managed to heal the child's wounds with the basics of medical nin, the girl-he discovered with much embarrassment-had many nightmares for the first few days and had developed a flu. He didn't know why he didn't take the child to the hospital but he did remain by her side.

She is a Hyuga, a main branch member in fact and her name is Hinata, meaning toward the sun. He frowned and decided to call her Gin for now, there was nothing wrong with her name at all however he didn't want her to act like a Hyuga.

For months, her health began to pick up and the wound marks on her body began to fade. He took C and D ranked missions so he wouldn't be far if she needed him, every time he asked for lower ranked missions the Hokage-his father- and his assistant, Iruka would glance at him with curiously but he refused to answer any of these questions.

He kept an eye out for anything from the Hyuga, he refused to acknowledge that he was relieved when the Hyuga didn't respond to his letter.

He began to train her when he thought she was stable enough, only the basics though. He was angry the next day to find his father reading a book to Hinata who kept glancing up at the old man with expressions of awe. He told her to go make her bed and clean her room; she hugged him morning before obeying his order.

"Dad, what are doing here?" He asked moving around the kitchen, getting cereal ready for her. His father seemed pleased at this-he was secretly glad the girl was no longer within the Hyuga compound.

"I've come to see you; I see now why you ask for low ranked missions. You call her Gin, interesting. Who's her mother figure?" The Hokage asked seating himself down at the kitchen table. His son froze and swore quietly before pouring a glass of orange juice.

"I'm all she'll ever need."

"Son, what about when she grows older? Girl problems? You? Might I suggest your close friend Kurenai Yuhi, she came to me the other day asking why you have been avoiding everyone. I told I didn't know, the girl needs contact with others."

With a reluctant sigh, he nodded and also asked for adoption papers. The old man said he'll get some when he comes again; he left at sunset because his little Gin was very persistent. She wasn't loud however she had become a very determined person.

XxX

"So, you want me to become her female figure?" The genjutsu specialist questioned, stroking the four year old's hair that was asleep on her lap.

"Please, she needs a female figure."

"Alright, however I need two things from you in return."

"What's that, Kurenai?"

"I'm moving in with you and I get to train the girl too."

He was reluctant but he agreed-glad he had a three roomed apartment. His father had suggested he move into a bigger place so that the girl would have more room to grow.

She wanted her fighting style to be like her mothers and her fathers, so she began to carry a large axe on her back with both her names on either side of the blade and she with the help of her female figure, she learnt to do genjutsu with her eyes, like the Uchiha. She also mastered her Kekkei Genkai without any help.

At the age of five, finally beat her father in the game of Shogi and her female figure became her new mother. Her parents wedding, she meet two boys by the name of Choji Akimicki and Shikamru Nara who had been walking by. Both boys stopped to observe and she made her first friends.

XxX

Her first day at the academy was exciting expect for the bullies but a boy called Sasuke helped her. She became close friends with this boy, he even hung out with Choji and Shikamaru too just because she asked. Later during that same week, she stood up to a boy with eyes like her because he was bulling her blond classmate.

She and the blond boy, Naruto Uzumaki took out the boy named Neji Hyuga. She understood that they were cousins however she said to the boy she shall refuse to acknowledge this until he stopped bulling around people. She had four best friends now.

She attacked a bunch of girls with the new genjutsu that her red eyed mother had taught her and helped the two girls they were bulling. She became friends with Ino Yamanka and Sakura Haruno but she spent more time with her four male friends.

Everyone began to call her a prodigy; she still didn't stop training just because they called her. She only began to train harder when they began to call her a prodigy.

A month after she turned six, her cousin Neji walked toward her with a man with eyes like hers and long brown hair like Neji's. Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion when this man stared down at her, her friends crowded around behind her and the man began to walk away with the sneering Neji at his side.

She noticed the smile that the stern man tried to hide.

XxX

She passed the Chunin exams with her teammates Sasuke and Naruto with flying colors. They even killed some man with the name of Orochimaru even if it was hardest things they had ever experienced and discovered who that Kabuto, the guy who helped them was evil.

Her parents were there to congratulate her success and that stern man from along ago approached them with Neji-she defeated quiet easily for his attacks had no effect-and a small female copy of the stern man. Her parents tensed and her father and mother tightened their grips on her hands.

"I've come to retrieve my daughter from you." The stern man said, she narrowed her eyes studying him. The man wasn't lying, nobody was surprised when he said this expect her. Now, she understood why she had eyes like them…no, her eyes were sliver not pale lavender or grey.

She quickly spoke before her real father or mother could. She knew that she didn't belong with those people because they would have just weakened her.

"No, you are not my father. Hyuga-sama, my father is Asuma Sarutobi and my new mother is Kurenai Sarutobi. I do not belong with you even if we share the same blood, flesh and sweat. My eyes are sliver not grey. Good day."

The stern man turned pale and began to shake like he had lost something precious while she tugged her glowing parents away from the pale eyed people with beaming joy.

* * *

He deserved a chance to father a child and Hinata only needed love to make her stronger but pain always made people work harder, i guess.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Or else Kakuzu will ran into your house naked! *Laughs*


End file.
